Lost and Found
by Pam Marks
Summary: Tommy slips...
1. Lost and Found

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them. Please do not sue me. I have maybe a dollar to my name.

 **Authors Note:** This is a quick shot. Tell me if you like it or not. Surprise is coming.

 **Lost and Found**

 **By: Pam Marks**

Tommy's heart soured as he called on his zord to accompany him in battle "Dragonzord!"

Backing up Tommy allowed himself room to make the call. Suddenly he felt the earth underneath his feet give way. Calling out in terror he fell down from the mountain ledge losing his morpth as he did.

Landing on his side Tommy's head bouced off the ground as blood began to cake his ears. Losing the battle with consiousness Tommy slipped into the darkness that wanted him his last thoughts of his zord and the rangers.

Regaining consiousness Tommy slowly sat up to take in his surroundings "Who am I?"


	2. Something About The Way You Look Tonight

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them.

 **Authors Note:** Ok this story just popped into my head and with out Bhotanni to bounce this off of…here we go.

Something About The Way You Look Tonight

 **By:** Pam Marks

15 years later….

Tommy put up the door to his garage and sighed in content "Tommy."

Jumping at the voice he smiled at the man coming up the walk that had raised him all these years and really the only lover among other things that he knew "Zedd."

"Ah I told you it is Doug now." Smiling Zedd stiffened "You aren't still having those nightmares are you?"

"Yes." Turning away from Zedd Tommy bit the inner of his lip "I can't shake them. This boy in red and this girl in pink. Kay Ker Kate Kip ahhh." Shaking his head Tommy put the door to his garage back down.

"Do you need to talk to Master Vile again?" Shaking his head Tommy headed down the sidewalk to his front door "No. I'm fine. Just need some ice."

Following the boy up the walk Zedd about did not catch him when he almost hit the side walk pavement "Tommy!" Picking the boy up hurriedly Zedd rushed up the walk into the house.

Waking with a groan Tommy noticed two things one his head was hurting like someone had taken a knife to it and two his hands were firmly tied to the couch "You had one of your fits."

Smiling at the woman that came into the room Tommy tried to wiggle free to no avail "Rita. What brings you by?"

Smiling Rita sighed "I've got a headache. You call me that every time you see me. It is Donna now."

"Donna." Smiling Tommy tried to roll over onto his side but the ropes held him to the couch on his back.

"How's Mercer doing and his research?" Groaning Tommy turned his head to the other side.

"Ahh come on Tommy. Zedd taught you about love and loving people when you fell in love with that little boy down the street ten years ago." Smiling Rita tickled his side "You know it is ok to have feeling for him. It is ok to love him. It is ok to.." Cutting off sharply Rita looked to the door when Zedd cleared it throat from it.

"Can I have a word Donna?" Smiling Rita nodded and followed Zedd out of the living room and into the kitchen.

Goldar, Rito, and Master Vile were all gathered there awaiting her entry "Donna. We have to tell him." Zedd left nothing up for guess as to what he meant but still Rita gave him a look.

"What do you mean? Tell him what?" Narrowing her eyes Rita crossed her arms.

"We have to tell Tommy who he is and what happened and who the rangers are to him. The dreams have started again and I am in my right mind this time. We cannot keep him Donna. This is wrong. We were not in our right minds before but now we are. We can put a stop to this. Donna he is not going to forget them this time." Swallowing hard Zedd ran a hand through his hair at the memory of the day he had walked in on Tommy sitting on the couch straight up not leaning back at all, in complete silence, his eyes bruised from Master Ville's therapy and completely zoned out on pain killers, the hospital they had taken him to, had given him.

He remembered asking Tommy is need to see the picture he had drawn of Kip as he called her and had gotten a simple who?

Snapping back to the present Zedd gave Donna his undivided attention as she began to speak "Well we could tell him but why? He is happy here with us. They only knew each other for a few months."

"Yes but they had bonds that most people only dream of. We can't let that go unaided anymore." Goldar added as he answered Rita's reply.

"Yeah well we can't lose him either. He's been with us. We are all he knows. We can't disrupt his environment. All those doctors." Rubbing her eyes Rita sighed as she mentally counted all the doctors that had told her to not to disrupt him or his close environment at all.

"Well that is true but maybe he can still live with us. Plus what about his parents and uncle? He deserves to know where he comes from." Master Vile stated as his hand grazed his college psychology book as he put his hand back on the counter.

"No. I don't think so. I do not think this is a good idea. His concepts of right and wrong are gone and his senses. The fall down the cliff knocked him senseless." Rita said as she leaned on the door frame.

"Come on Donna. We can at least tell him and take it from there." Goldar said as he stood from his leaning position the counter.

"What if he wants to see them?" Rita asked intuitively as she looked at Goldar.

"Then we can cross that bridge when we get there." Goldar stated but Rita was not swayed.

"I don't think so. This just is not a good idea nor a good time." Turning Rita walked back down the hall and into the living room letting this conversation drop behind her.

To be continued…


	3. No Sacrifice

Disclaimer: The rangers are not mine.

Authors Note: *sneezes* I got this stuff that is going around. *accepts some cough syrup form Tommy* Be kind review.

No Sacrifice

 **By:** Pam Marks

Walking back into the living room Rita sighed in content as Tommy was sprawled on the couch in blissful sleep. "He sleeps."

Smiling Rita grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and threw it over Tommy "I just don't think.." Cut off by a groan from the sleeping boy on the couch Rita walked into the hallway and upon hearing talking coming from the kitchen still she stampeded up the stairs and down the hallway to her room.

Remember Tommy needed an icepack she bounced down the stairs that led to the kitchen "He needs an ice pack for his head." Remembering all of those medical courses she had taken as Rita so that she could care for Tommy she grimaced "I am going to work tomorrow at the hospital. So we need someone here to watch over Tommy. If he shows any sign of getting sicker bring him by the hospital."

Getting one of the pre maid ice packs from the freezer Rita headed back to the living room as everyone groaned in acceptance of this news.

Smiling at the students began to file into the classroom Tommy took a set behind his science desk and got out his grade book so he could take attendance. "Tommy can you come to this office please? One of your students is sick."

Shutting his grade book Tommy stood "Ok class open your books to page 123 and write a paragraph on where you think dinosaurs came from. We will talk about this when I get back."

Leaving the room as the students began to obey he walked down the ancient halls of Las Angeles High School noticing the grand 1930's architecture as he went. Walking into the principals office he softly whipped his lips with his tongue when he saw Frank standing there sniffling and trying to hold in his coughs "Frank."

"Oh come on Dr. Oliver. I can go to class. We have that test today on the eating habits of Terex's."

"That is no reason you can't go home. I missed 5 days because my head was splitting down the middle." Tommy said in retort as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah but I can do it. I can Dr. Oliver." Frank replied as Tommy took a sharp breath inwardly.

"I believe you but a test is no reason to jeopardize your health." Not noticing the person dressed in pink nor the boy dressed in red walk in behind him he continued "Nor is it worth the risk of the other students health."

Shrugging Frank made a sound under his breath "Yeah I guess you're right. I guess I can go home for the day and take the test tomorrow after school."

"How about I give you the test tomorrow in class that way you won't have to mess football practice. I know you have that big game coming up on Friday and you don't want to miss it." Tommy complied as Frank smiled.

"Thanks Dr. Oliver." Frank said while lighting up like a Christmas Tree.

"Tommy?" Hearing his name called from behind he turned to see a pipette girl dressed in pink standing there as well as a muscular boy all dressed in red standing there.

"Yes can I help you?" Tommy asked as he looked down at the girl standing there.

"It's me. It' Kim." The piety girl said as she looked at his a stunned expression coming over her face.

Tommy looked lost as the muscular boy stood a little straighter as Tommy stammered back a little bit "Who?"


End file.
